Freedom to Live, Freedom to Love
by Seth the Inu
Summary: Puzzleshipping. Two similar people, from two different worlds, have everything thrown against them in order for them to meet and love.
1. Chapter 1 - Yami

_Disclaimer - Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters belong to __Kazuki Takahashi._

**Chapter One - Yami**

Releasing yet another sigh at the boredom of the meeting, the 19-year-old Prince changed his head position rom resting on one hand to the other, hoping the slight movement would briefly alleviate the boringness around him. It only managed to gain a reprimanding glare from his father, which he ignored in favour of staring out the window with his now better view, drowning out of his imminent wedding plans.

In the hopes of uniting the powerful kingdoms together, the young Prince was being made to marry the Princess, Anzu. Also known as his childhood friends.

Plans for the union of the two were made and decided upon by everyone else. Neither he nor she was allowed a choice in any matter concerning the marriage. Not that either one cared really; why bother with something when neither the bride nor the groom wanted to go through with the wedding at all?

"Atemu!"

Yami's eyes shot open and his body jerked upright in his chair. Crimson eyes glanced around the room, noticing how every other set of eyes were placed upon him, before hesitatingly looking at his father.

Akhenamkhanen's eyes glowered at his son but Yami could see his father trying hard to suppress his amusement with the slightly shaking shoulders and twitching lips.

"As tired as you may be from planning for your day, you must stay awake son." Akhenamkhanen knew that Yami and Anzu didn't want the wedding between them both, but couldn't do a thing to stop it – the council had spoken unanimously.

The Prince groaned in disappointment, slouching back into his chair, running his slightly tanned hand through his blonde fringe and into his black hair tipped in red, wishing that he could leave or even cancel the marriage.

The relationship between both teens went as far as a sibling sort of friendship, where Anzu was able to show her true self to him with no worries. On the outside, she appeared to be a selfish conceited girl that believes herself better than anyone else in the court, who constantly rattled on about herself around the nobles, when in fact she was a very intelligent and caring woman towards those outside the rules of the higher classes.

After being given the news of the impending marriage, Anzu went on a rampage against the royal council, threatening them to cancel the arrangement with a well-sharpened sword resting menacingly in her hand.

Although completely terrified by her actions, the council stayed firm in their decision to continue with the marriage. Nothing Anzu tried could change their plans, leaving her to retreat in defeat.

Holed up in her room, she sobbed into Yami's chest as he tried to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and whispering consoling words. The council just didn't understand that each other's preferences clashed. Anzu was in love with a man named Honda, the son of a lord from her kingdom, while Yami was more interested in the male gender.

Moaning in annoyance, Yami slid even further down his seat, barely paying attention to the discussion of the council. 'Good God,' he thought to himself, 'these people are completely stupid. Too busy worrying about my 'marriage' and no necessary attention on the villages.'

For the past six years, Yami had noticed the decline of living conditions for the townspeople.

Throughout his now less frequent rides amongst the town, the young Prince was met with hostile glares of complete hatred; he tried to find out the cause of their anger, but never got far with answers. What Yami didn't know was that everything was because of his father's right-hand man; his uncle. Akhenaden had become completely controlled by jealousy over his brother's position in life, deeming himself to be the only one worthy to be on the throne and pass it to his son Seth.

The past six years of decline among the people stemmed from Akhenaden's plan of taking over. At any chance he could find, he would sneak into the King's study and steal the Book of Law, which only the King was able to touch; not even the heir could look at it until taking the throne as King themselves.

Having been careful to not be caught, Akhenaden had secretly altered as well as added laws into the book, intentionally making life for the townspeople worse, beginning the start of a revolt against the King.

- O -

Stretching one arm up in the air and the other behind his head, Yami headed to his father's room, intending to drag the King to another useless meeting concerning his 'marriage'. Ever since he was caught almost sleeping a couple of months ago, the council had been insistent upon Akhenamkhanen's presence.

"Father?" Yami called out, pushing open the door to Akhenamkhanen's room, noticing the human-sized lump under the bed covers, causing the teen to frown in confusion. 'Odd,' he thought, walking towards the bed, 'he's usually ready for the day by this time.' "Father, come on now, it's time to get up and go." Yami reached out to shake the figure, only to pull his hand back, now covered in a sticky red liquid.

Crimson eyes wide, Yami stared at his pale hand, stained with the red of his father's blood before yanking the covers away, choking at the sight it had hidden.

Akhenamkhanen lay on his back, his face contorted in pain, releasing an eternal silent scream. Yami noticed that his throat had been burned internally; glancing at the spilt metal water pitcher he assumed it was done with boiling water. But what made the Prince want to gag was the enormous hole in his father's chest with trails of blood having trickled out, while his heart was clutched in Akhenamkhanen's right hand, a wooden-handled knife in his left.

His whole body shaking, Yami stormed out of his father's room, yelling for guards and the council, distraught and angered at what had happened. And once the royal council had been summoned and the King's body examined before being taken away to be prepared, many speculations arose regarding Akhenamkhanen's murder, but nothing could be proven at all.

Akhenaden stayed in the background during the trouble, playing the part of the grieving brother, while inside he was brimming with eagerness. Killing his brother had been easy after forcing the numbing draught into Akhenamkhanen, then the pitcher of boiling water straight down his throat to keep his brother quiet, much to his regret; Akhenaden loved to hear his victim's screams of pain. Swiping the simple knife had been easy, as not many people would take notice of a dirty, older male waltzing through the town. What easier way to start a revolt than blaming the death of the King on a bunch of peasant slaves?

Akhenaden had only made one simple mistake in his plan; his attitude. His nephew had noticed how changed he had become, and grown very suspicious about it.

'Usually,' Yami pondered internally, crimson eyes trained on his uncle's figure, 'Akhenaden would be raging to find the murderer, not wallowing in sadness.' Yami's eyes narrowed further as Akhenaden's gaze caught his nephew's stare before looking away abruptly. He growled lowly in rage, convinced that somehow, his uncle was involved in the death of his father, but out of respect for the recently deceased, he would leave the matter until the end of mourning. The Prince debated his choice as his father was carried away to be prepared to be put to rest.

- O -

Time started to pass on blurs around Yami after Akhenamkhanen's ashes were scattered into the four winds in the belief that any lingering remnants of his soul would spread out far and wide to help guide the kingdom under the new ruler. The council had finally changed their matter of importance from his arranged marriage details onto the now upcoming coronation to crown him as the new King.

As the monarch to ascend the throne now that it was currently empty of a ruler at the moment, Yami was given the privilege of a special blessing to be able to enter Akhenamkhanen's study and examined the Book of Law; upon doing so the suspicion of his uncle increased after noticing the new decreesin Akhenaden's familiar handwriting. The teen realized that he could not do anything with his title of Prince; not even with the remaining members of the council on his side could anything be done to Akhenaden at the time. The only thing anybody could do was wait, and prepare for the changes.

Yami had completely stopped going for his trips down into the town for fear of his life; the townspeople had grown enraged at the accusations against them for killing Akhenamkhanen, creating intense tension between the classes of nobility and the commons that only grew day by day. The soldiers struggled to maintain control in the town and its inhabitants, which caused Yami to contact Anzu and beg desperately for her to stay in her country for the coronation, as well as the funeral of his father, out of worry over her safety.

- O -

"And with this crown, I am pleased to present to you, your majesty, King Atemu!" the ministor proclaimed, lifting said head adornment off the cushion with which the page boy had presented it on. Hundreds of eyes watched the proceedings, torn between excitement and irritation over the choice of King. Yami cared not for their reactions at the moment, as his gaze was solely fixated upon his uncle, not letting anything distract him from his choice, especially not the lusting gazes thrown his way from the combination of his position and current attire.

Tossing comfort over tradition, the crimson-eyed teen had forgone the ceremonial coronation robes worn by every crowned King at the ritual, shocking his council and many of the older nobles of the court, and dressed in his black leather outfit instead. If he was going to go through the unpleasantly lengthy rite, then he was going to go through it in luxury.

Pants that clung to his legs like a second skin rested snugly on his helps, supported by a thick belt of a lighter shade than the material of the pants. Two straps of the same type wrapped around the thigh of his left leg, while black boots with silver studs across the heels and the top of the footwear finished the lower half of his ensemble. Belts looping winding behind his body to support his cape and secured by going through a golden hoop covered part of the black leather vest-like top he wore, which would rise to show a slimmer of skin when he stretch too far. A long free-flowing cape made of two colours, black on the outside and a deep red inside the material, draped down his back, the high collar reaching to just above his jawline. On each of his bare arms were three belts of sorts, two simple ones on each forearm and one more detailed type on each wrist. All in all, an outfit that would make anyone's knees weak at the sight of it.

Yami sighed mentally as he felt the weight of his father's crown settle on his head, the eye of Horus resting above his brows; the teen could never think of the crown as his, feeling that by right it should still be resting on Akhenamkhanen's own head. The cluster of nobles cheered enthusiastically at the finality of the ceremony, desperate to show their support to their new monarch no matter what their opinion of him may have been. Yami smirked mentally, knowing full well what many of them were thinking of the matter but letting them continue on as if nothing had changed. _Yet_.

Elevating himself from the throne, the boy now King raised his hands as an ask for silence, his eyes still ploughing into his uncle's angered yet frightened gaze. "I thank you all for your support during these troubling times, and I am sure that if he were still alive my father would be proud of you all as well." The teen had announced in a clear and loud voice for every person to hear, awaiting their reactions when he had completely finished speaking. His hand had over during his words to rest over his heart in a sign of respect for the dead, his head lowered as well yet his eyes still watching through his bangs; the crowd had followed his example and bowed their heads out of reverence.

"And so," Yami's head shot up, his eyes now burning passionately in determination, "with that having been so, I wish to start making amends with our people and identify out the true traitor standing amongst us." A collection of gasps and cries of shock echoed around the room at his accusation. The teen's hand rose up from his side, pointing towards the slowly retreating figure of Akhenaden. "Guards! Sieze –"

The grand doors slammed open, cutting off Yami's order as hordes of furious townspeople entered, carrying deadly weapons of any sort in their grasps. Before anyone could do anything, the armed people raised whatever they had in their hand and aimed for whoever was closest to them, carving their way literally through the fleeing crowd of nobles to get to throne and its King.

It took three men to hold the teen down, while another was trying to tie him up securely. All the while, Yami was trying to explain how it was his uncle who killed Akhenamkhanen and blamed the townsfolk, but they were too far gone in their hate to listen to words of reasoning.

Being hoisted over the shoulder of one of the burlier men, all Yami could do was stare around the halls of the palace, stained in the blood of those who were unlucky to escape in time, before he was taken outside and started in the direction of the cliffs.

"Wouldn't it be easier to kill the brat here and now?" he overheard one of the younger adults question from the crowd following them, only for them to be hushed by an elder of the town.

"If we do that," his aging voice full of shock and fear, "then his damned soul will be left to wander the town, seeking his eternal revenge on us and our children."

Yami's eyes widened as he released a noise of exclamation. 'Wait, what?' Is this seriously what those old fools believe?' At the surprised and angered glares, he began to panic even more. 'Oh my god, they do! They're nuts! Oh god, oh god, oh god…' The young King repeated this mantra in his head, his crimson eyes darting around frantically with his head lowered while the elder continued to explain to the younger generation.

"If we throw him over Kings Cliff, then his soul will be washed away from this place, allowing us to live in peace as our own people. No longer will we be held down under the thumb of aristocratic fools." Somewhat shocked at finding out his fate of how it would happen, Yami's head shot up, his mouth open to retaliate at the words when a large explosion rocked the area, drawing his attention to the castle. 'OH MY GOD!'

Flames poured out of any open crevices it could find, while stones and wood littered the ground around the building remains, while more were falling out of their places of what used to be walls. Screams and cries rang out of the burning ruins from the small number of people how had escaped the butchering, only to fall victim to the raging fires.

"NO!" Yami screeched, frenetically trying to break free of the grasp around his body. He was terrified of what he thought were people that surrounded him, scared of what else they were capable of doing. All he managed to do though was have the arms holding him tighten in their restraint, making him gasp for needed air. The procession continued towards the dangerous Kings Cliff with the crackling of fire behind them. The only pleasure Yami could feel was hoe his uncle's plan had backfired completely onto himself, resulting in only his death by those he had chosen to blame and wrong.

"Oof." He couldn't stop releasing the pained groan as he was ruthlessly thrown onto the ground, mere centimetres from the cliff's edge, a heavy foot stepping on his side to prevent him from running.

"My fellow people," the leader of the townspeople began, his hands raised high in the air to grab everyone's attention. "Today is a momentous day for us all. We have taken back what is ours rightfully, and very soon the demon that controlled our lives for too long will be gone forever!" Cheers of joy rang over the area at the announcement as the speaker turned to Yami, madness showing in his eyes. "Return to the hell from whence you came, demon." Before the young King could question the words, Yami's side was kicked, forcing his body to roll and fly off the cliff face and into the crashing waves below, the celebrating praises of murderers following him down until reaching the plunge into the bitter and cold waters.

With his arms and legs still tied together, Yami couldn't do anything to save himself except struggle fugitively against the binds with no avail. Darkness began to seep into his vision a water filled his lungs, drowning him slowly but efficiently. He barely felt something tugging at the ropes fasteninghim, only to be replaced by what felt like human arms pulling him into someone's bare chest. His mind too numb to think, he automatically wrapped his own heavy limbs around the figure that was supporting him. Of course, there couldn't actually be anyone there, as he was drowning and not one of those people above on the cliff would even think to save him.

Curious as to whether he was becoming delusional just before his death, Yami slowly forced his dense eyelids open, his now faded red eyes looking up.

All he could remember seeing afterwards was a pair of vibrant amethyst eyes full of concern staring back at him before he completely blacked out.

- O -

_New story idea for a fandom I have recently become interested in. This one will be Puzzleshipping, which is Yami and Yuugi, as well as a couple of others off to the side._

_Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter so far. Staying true to the original version, I will be using the Japanese names instead of the American, except for one character but you'll see why when we get to them._

_I have no idea as to when the second one will be posted, but I will most likely be going back and forth between this one and continuing 'Answers Answered' for those interested._

_I will as for help on one idea though. I have absolutely no idea as to what name I'm going to call Yuugi's father. Ugh. Mind block. I hate creating really random names. If you can think of anything, while still following the Japanese names line, it would be really appreciated! __**:3 **_

_Just a warning as well for those interested, the rating will go up at chapter seven because of a certain scene which I'm sure you can guess what it will be with this warning._


	2. Chapter 2 - Yuugi

**Chapter Two - Yuugi**

With a flick of his shimmering blue fins, the out casted ex-prince sped forward in his hurry to reach his area where he could easily observe the one he loved without being caught. After all, it would not bode well for Yuugi if he were the cause that humans realised the actual existence of merfolk were not too far away from their own place of living on the land.

The sea was huge and filled with limitless wonders, yet the eighteen year old was fascinated by the life that was above the waters, as well as those who inhabited the area. No-one approved of it, but he didn't really care what they all thought about him. Why should he care about those who believed one of their own to be an outcast because of their own petty reasons?

Yuugi was born as the son to King Takashi, giving him by birth the title of Crown Prince. Although it allowed him to basically have whatever he wanted, the teen would have rather had the title go to his cousin on his deceased mother's side, Jounouchi.

He got his wish a few weeks before his sixteenth birthday, when his father had found out his son had fallen in love with a male. Furious at the gender choice, Takashi demanded to know who it was, which Yuugi continued to try and stay quiet about, fearing for his love's life. Once he felt the seas begin to roll though, the frightened son yelled out that he loved a human, creating a standstill in the palace before the King coldly ordered the young merman to get out of the palace, banishing him from the kingdom and removing his birthright.

Yuugi had not needed to be told twice, as he shot out of the coral building, avoiding all the disgusted stares of the other high official merfolk, with just intent to reach the house of his oldest childhood friend, Ryou.

His platinum-haired friend lived on the outskirts of the underwater kingdom, made into an outcast by its inhabitants because he took a male for his mate called Bakura. They had both offered to Yuugi many times the chance that he could stay with them if the need arose, and he had decided to finally take up that generous offer from his friends.

Over two years had passed since that freeing day and the ex-royal hadn't regretted it for a second; his life had finally become peaceful and settled, falling into an easy pattern that he was now allowed to have. The amethyst-eyes teen had spent most of his early days working in the neglected garden around the small cottage in between the times he tried to help with the other small yet necessary jobs around the house.

But his love for his human drew him up to the surface more and more to watch him from a safe distance so as to not be caught by any of the humans. He had been careful for so many years, but he wasn't willing to risk his life before it was over.

Tilting his body upwards, Yuugi aimed for the rock he would occasionally perch himself on while waiting for an opportunity to see his loved one from a more desirable position. His slim but strong arms heaved his lithe body out of the calm sea, leaving only his tail remaining in the cool waters to continue to keep his body hydrated. Royal purple eyes scanned the area surrounding himself for good measure before laying backwards on the warm boulder to wait, a serene smile gracing his face as his mind wandered.

The teen remembered the first time he had seen the one who looked like him, but didn't look like him.

He was fourteen, and had managed to sneak out of the palace again, his curiosity of the humans driving him up to the surface on another secret visit. A procession of people riding huge beasts with four legs had been passing by, only a couple of miles from where he had been hiding. Yuugi had been completely amazed at what he was seeing, but found his attention drawn to the middle of the group. His eyes widened when he saw not the smiling brunette female, but the laughing male that somewhat resembled him with differences.

Where the human's hair was dyed in reds at the ends, the merman's was a shade or two darker of a purple than his eyes. The only blonde in his hair were the long bangs that framed his face, with one small lock on his forehead, whereas the other had extra streaks shooting into the midnight black of his spiky locks, the same type of black that made the main of Yuugi's own hair.

The human's skin was slightly darker than the water Prince's pale white complexion, but not dark enough to be classified as a complete tan. Each set of eyes were different; Yuugi's were round and open, yet as deep as the ocean, a shade of amethyst strong enough to rival the beauty of the actual stone and win. The other's were a bright crimson that could hold secrets and command at a simple glance, yet be tender and compassionate, shaped by thick dark lashes that narrowed the orbs, giving them an angular form.

Yuugi had begun to feel infatuated with this male, a warm feeling spreading throughout his whole body at the mere thought of him. The merman continued to watch the other when he could, yet ensured Atemu, as he found out by chance through hearing a random conversation, could not see him in return.

Halfway through his fifteenth year, the sea Prince realised that it wasn't just an innocent child-like crush anymore, but that he did in fact love the human. He had fled to Ryou and Bakura after realising the fact, depressed as he knew that it would be a relationship that could never happen given the great circumstances, such as the different species that currently separated the two. The mated pair comforted their teen friend, sympathetic towards him. Bakura cursed to the seas, blaming how it was unfair and that the world was playing a cruel joke on his friend, while Ryou tried to reason and claim that fate probably had some immense plan in store for Yuugi and his own human mate.

With their limited resources, together they had tried to find a logical solution, but to no avail except wait and watch to see what would happen.

Yuugi had been grateful to the pair, claiming them as the best type of friends any merfolk could have, which in turn caused Ryou to blush brightly and Bakura to grunt.

It wasn't long after that Takashi had found out the truth about his then son and banished him, much to the teen's immense pleasure. He had taken the offer of help from the silverette-haired couple, staying with them while they worked together to help the banished ex-Prince find a solution of sorts.

A chorus of shouts drew Yuugi out of his musings on the past, attracting his attention upwards to the cliff's edge jutting out above him, jutting out far enough over the rocks scattered throughout the water in random placements. He was grateful that his chosen boulder was located directly under the rocky edge, hiding him perfectly from any prying eyes of humans that might be wandering their glances below them. At the same time though, it obscured his own ability to view the cause of the large commotion.

The merman's forehead creased in concentration as Yuugi tried to make out and words or legible sentences shouted instead of just the buzz of combined voices merged together echoing throughout the area, only for his face to fall in feared horror as he slowly watched Atemu tumbling down from the cliff, his body completely bound together in large loops of thick rope. He broke out of his stupor as the piercing crashing of water reached his ears, the immobilised body harshly slapping the liquid surface before swallowed rapidly by the merciless waves and dragged below.

Forgetting about the other beings still on the cliff, Yuugi gracefully plunged himself under the swells, his gleaming sapphire tail flicking hard as he chased after the fast-falling human prince, yanking harshly at the rough ropes. Receiving no success in the attempt though, his worried amethyst eyes frantically scanned around himself to spot something of use to quickly remove the bindings, only to land on a small dagger tucked away under Atemu's belt. The younger teen removed the sharp blade from its elegant sheath, rapidly slicing apart the ropes and freeing the one he loved.

Yuugi threw the blade and fragmented parts of the cord away in order to wrap his arms around the stiff body to prevent it sinking any further, scared that he was too late to rescue to older male. Darker arms wrapped themselves around the merman's waist, causing Yuugi to gasp in relief before the body he clung to fell limp the next moment.

Terrified now, Yuugi bent his head down until it was level with the Prince's own face, where he pressed his lips gently against Atemu's and forced the darker teen's mouth open, breathing oxygen into the human's lungs. His amethyst stared above the waters, watching the distant yet dark silhouettes belonging to the other people leave the cliff and return to where they originally came from, before glancing down to the one in his arms. Pulling his head back slightly to break the connection between their lips, Yuugi panted gently while his eyes remained on Atemu. A small blush rose on his cheeks as he remembered the exotic feel of the Prince's set of lips attached to his own. He chanced another glance upwards, noticing how everyone had finally left the cliff completely bare of humans, making it safe for them both to resurface.

Tightening the hold on Atemu, Yuugi pushed the both of them back above, all too eager to get his human into the proper air situated above the swells of waves. He re-adjusted his grip to make it easier to drag Atemu through the sea easier, angling the heavier form so that the top of his chest and head was out of the sea's reach and leaning slightly on top of the merman's own figure. A swift glance around the landmarks allowed the teen to manoeuvre their journey's course to a place far away from the cliff and reaches of the murderous people and towards a safer dwelling on the land. Yuugi had a couple of human friends from years ago who, like Ryou and Bakura, were also willing to help, and the ex-Prince was finally going to take them up on that offer.

- O -

_I'm kinda pleased with this chapter. I know that not much is in major detail, but all will be explained later on as to what happened and everything. I'm also going to post links to two images on my profile that actually inspired me to write this idea in the first place, which I don't have any rights to._

_I tried to keep Yuugi's character true to how he actually is. I see so many put him as a scared boy who can't do anything and stutters left right and centre, when in fact he doesn't; he stands up for himself and everyone else he cares about with a strong a clear voice. This is one of the main points I want to try and bring about with him in this fic. If you don't like it, or disagree with me, then that is fine; I'm not going to judge you. This is all just based on how I see Yuugi._

_I want to thank 'Doragon-chan', who gave me the name for Yuugi's father. Thank you so much!_

_Hope you enjoyed! Review if you wish._


	3. Chapter 3 - Yami

**Chapter Three - Yami**

"Ugh." A small groan rumbled out through Yami's throat as light gleamed into his eyes.

The sensation of his body being carried in someone's arms ran through his senses, forcing him out of the darkness of sleep and back to the world of the living. A blanket had been wrapped around his frame, cocooning him in warmth which seeped through the saturated clothing he currently wore, giving the ex-prince a contented feeling, something he had missed for so long.

Risking the blinding light, Yami opened his ruby eyes all the way and glance upwards, hoping to see what was making him move. What, or rather who, he saw almost made him worry for his wellbeing.

An incredibly tan face was framed by utterly wild flaxen-blonde hair that went straight up in a similar fashion to Yami's own style, but with more to it. Narrow lavender-shaded eyes were outlined in thick black lines, merging with the tattoos carved around the far edges of the eyes.

Realising his position in the man's arms, Yami looked over tanned shoulders, a loud squeak-like noise escaping his mouth as he noticed something incredibly unusual but amazing.

Kneeling on a miniature dock situated above deep water was a more tamer version of the male who's arms he was currently resting in, talking to another person who was in the sea, his arms resting against the wood of the platform, supporting his upper body above the water. But what was so amazing was how similar yet appealing the floating boy was to Yami. Even though his hair was mostly wet, and clinging to his face in such an adorable way that also accentuated his facial features, the ex-prince could tell how alike the style of it would be to his, taking note of the few dry sections that were beginning to stick up. The sunlight accentuated the purple highlights, creating a haloed contrast against the black, which gleamed like onyx, and the blonde bangs shimmered like spun gold under the rays.

"Still alive, are you?"

Yami squinted back up at the wild male, who was looking straight back with a teasing smirk on his face, his eyes gleaming in mischief; Yami knew that the sarcastic-laden comment came from the fair-headed after seeing that detail. The young teen glared back as his way of answering before turning back to look at the other two, his ruby eyes locking together with relieved amethyst orbs. While the other tanned man looked at the ex-prince with open curiosity, the one in the water seemed overly happy to see him awake.

As Yami began to ponder the reasons as to why, the one with jewel-like orchid eyes smiled brightly, causing the nineteen year old to madly blush, the red spreading further than his cheeks, even more so when the boy raised an arm and waved enthusiastically at him. He would have waved back, his arm twitching slightly to reciprocate the gesture, if not for his vision of the boy being cut off by sudden walls of a building. "Here we go," Yami heard the man carrying him grunt out before he was casually dumped onto a cushion-pile on the floor in front of a contained raging fire.

A sigh of relief made the teen turn around, staring at the taller man as he stretched his arms over his head into the air, arching his back before giving his body a shake. The wild flaxen-haired male smirked at Yami, pointing at him on the floor. "Stay there and keep warm boy." Yami just glared at the comment, causing the blonde to laugh hysterically at the reaction. The laugh was infectious, the teen found out as his demeanour lightened and he too started to chuckle along.

Pulling the blanket closer around his frame, Yami took the chance to glance around the room he was presently in, surprised yet enthralled by what he saw.

In front of the fireplace, just behind his current position on the floor, two plain couches and a simple yet comfortable chair circled around a low small table that was in the middle of the room. Hand-painted framed canvases were scattered over the sky-blue walls and between the various wide windows, contrasting against yet blending into the walls.

Through one of the open doors leading off the living room, as Yami assumed that was where he was, looked to be a simple yet decent kitchen with soft grey, almost an off-white shade but darker, walls and a large window that faced off into the green forest behind the house, just over the basic bench stretched along the wall.

The other opened door on the left wall from the kitchen door revealed a hallway that led to three other wooden doors which were presently closed. The sky-blue colour carried on through to the walls, as well as the deep grey carpet that was present in the living room. One enormous window extended to almost the same length of the wall, allowing the light to easily come through and brighten the area, creating a carefree atmosphere.

His scarlet eyes broke their gazing when the front door opened, revealing the other bleach-blonde as he walked in. He looked over at Yami, his own lavender eyes narrowed lightly in contemplation as he hummed questionably. "Do you think your clothes would fit him Mariku?"

The one called Mariku shrugged his shoulders, glancing at the till wet teen then back to the other. "Probably not, but it'll be better than what he was on now though."

"True," the tamer blonde mumbled as he started his way to the hallway. "I'll go run a bath for him; hopefully we can avoid him being sick."

Yami continued to sit on his cushions, staring at the retreating back with a blank look on his face before giving his head a slight shake. He looked around the room, wondering if the other from the water had come in as well, but seeing no-one else.

A chuckle drew the teen's attention to Mariku, whose teeth were bared in a feral smile, his eyes glinting in amusement. Leaning back further in his chair, the tanned man rested his cheek on a fist, his lilac gaze situated on the one on the floor. "So, boy," another glare from Yami, "exactly who the hell are you and how do you happen to know our little Yuugi?"

"Yuugi," Yami murmured, rolling the name off his tongue, pleased at how the name of the angel sounded. Coughing a little to clear his throat, the crimson-eyed teen looked up. "Those who are close to me call me Yami, but my true name is Atemu, previously a Prince." His stare was unwavering as he watched Mariku.

Shock filtered over his tan face before it was quickly replaced with pure rage. Before Yami could register what was happening, he found himself dangled in the air, the hand on his shirt almost choking him with how tight Mariku had his grip. But that didn't worry him; what did worry him though were the black tendrils of solid smoke snaking their way through the air and around the blonde's form in an almost caressing manner. When Yami glanced at Mariku, his face paled as he saw the lavender eyes darkening to an almost black.

"Do you mean to tell me," Mariku began to hiss out through tightly clenched teeth, his voice sounding dangerous, "that everything that happened with the people kingdom, _all that they went through_, was you **entire fault**?" The shout had drawn the other fair-haired male back into the room in a rush, staring right at Yami in anger and hurt, his own shadows starting to form and rise around him.

Frightened now of both the blondes, Yami wheezed out with as much strength as he could, "No! It was Akhenaden who did it all behind our backs in an attempt to gain the throne for himself by destroying us!" Throwing all caution to the wind, he quickly began to explain everything about his uncle and everything that happened because of Akhenaden. The teen also described how he found out and what he was going to do before the revolt happened, leading to him describing what the people of the town did to the ex-prince. "The last I saw of that place was it being on fire, with screams of fear and pain ringing out against the blackened walls."

After finishing his tale, all that could be heard in the room was the crackle of the fire behind him, and his heavy breathing from the strain of rushing his words while almost being choked. Yami's eyes had closed while he was talking, which had dulled to a faded burgundy, cutting off his vision of the black swirls sweeping wildly around the room. He had no idea as to what the reaction of the other two were, concentrating on ignoring the feel of tendrils brushing against his body.

"Oh my god."

Shocked at hearing the almost crying words, the teen allowed his eyes to open, only to be met with remorseful lavender. He glanced over to the other blonde now standing behind Mariku, his eyes dripping water and a quivering hand covering his mouth as if he were to be sick. Though tanned a deep golden-brown, both males had paled considerably, giving them an almost ghost-like appearance.

Mariku gently lowered Yami to the ground, who had collapsed into a heap from a combination of the shock he had just gone through and the lacking of air he had struggled to draw in. The teen took a welcomed deep breath to refill his lungs properly, hearing the taller one above him do the same to relax his tense body from what the truths he had just heard come out of Yami's own mouth as he lowered his sorrowed eyes to stare at him on the floor. "I'm so sorry, for what happened both to your family and just now. We had no idea of the reality behind the events."

"Don't worry about it; no-one else really knew the truth of it all." Yami was both amazed and curious as to what Mariku had said, and it must have been obvious on his face when the sandy-haired groaned wearily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Tis house is one that Malik and I created years ago when we were chased out of our village, and we had promised those who had a similar experience would be accepted by us in any circumstances."

"That being said," the tame one now identified as Malik continued, looking directly at the kneeling ex-royalty, "do you know what you are going to do with yourself now?"

Releasing an embarrassed laugh, Yami rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the floor. "Honestly, I have absolutely no idea whatsoever."

The two blonde's looked at one another, having a silent discussion through their eyes before reaching an agreement and glancing back to the crimson-eyed teen. Malik knelt down, his face smiling as he forced Yami to raise his head. "Like Mariku just said, we would accept anyone who went through troubles similar to ours. You are really no different to us. And so, with that having been said, do you want to stay here with us? You have nowhere to go, and we have a spare second bedroom we don't use."

Glancing over his shoulder, Malik watched as Mariku gave a simple shrug of his shoulder, encouraging the other to finish his proposal.

"So, how about it?"

Yami stared incredibly at the two blondes, amazed at what he was being offered - a place to stay where he could be himself without anyone judging or glaring at him being Yami, not Atemu. While his throat clogged up as tears threatened to run down his face, the teen could only nod gratefully, only to fall backwards as Malik jumped forward and embraced him in one of the tightest hugs of his life so far. A sigh was heard from above them as the crazier flaxen-haired male walked over to the chair, flopping himself into it and crossing his arms, watching as the other fair-headed male almost choked the spikey-haired teen to death.

And, in the middle of said almost choking, Yami thought over one of the things his hugger had just mentioned, his vermillion eyes darting back and forth from both blondes questioningly.

"Second bedroom?"

That question caused Malik to stiffen while Mariku just stared back, a smug smirk on his lips. Confused at their reactions to the simple inquiry, Yami looked up to Malik, only just noticing the growing blush that kept growing darker as seconds passed. An awkward silence echoed around the room as Yami finally understood the reasoning behind their own visual answers, which was broken by Mariku's sudden chuckles that grew to a boisterous laugh. This caused Malik to release the teen in order to stand up and whack his partner behind the head, hissing embarrassedly for the laughing fool to shut up.

All the while, Yami raised himself up from the ground and began making his way to the bath that had been draw for him, slightly embarrassed at the scene that had just transpired, eager to get away from it for a few minutes.

- O -

_We finally get to meet the two nutty blondes. They are so fun to write together in all their quirkiness. I did change them a bit from their original characters, mostly Malik though to make them just that little bit more different and add a bit of humour hopefully between the couple. But, if any are confused, Mariku is the dark version of the original Malik, whereas Malik is...still Malik. _

_Next chapter, you'll get to meet some more characters from Yuugi's views, but I think you might be able to guess as to who the three are._

_Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be awesomely appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Yuugi

**Chapter Four - Yuugi**

Pushing his tired body forward, Yuugi dragged the limp form of his human onto an area of land which he knew would be safe. The mer-teen had realised that the job required more than himself; hoping his friends had not yet ventured off again for whatever reason, Yuugi frantically called out. "Malik! Please, help me! Mariku!"

The door at the front of the small cottage-like house was flung open in a hurry, revealing a tall tanned male with light blonde hair, long enough to reach his shoulders. Pale lavender eyes widened to large sizes at seeing the scene before rushing down the stone stairs, hurrying to get to the wet pair on the beach, yelling over his shoulder as he sprinted. "Mariku! Hurry up and get your ass out here _now_!"

Another blonde popped up in the open doorway, one hand scratching wild untamed bleached hair that spiked put randomly in every direction, a look of irritable tiredness on his face. He started mumbling under his breath, cursing at his look-a-like, before similar lilac eyes also landed on Yuugi and the unconscious human still partially on the chilling waters. "Shit!" Releasing his hair, he flung his arm back inside and grabbed something off the floor by the door quickly, tearing down the same path Malik had just taken to get to their fishy friend, making sure the thick blanket didn't drag on the dirt ground.

Yuugi watched his two human friends make their way quickly down to the area of beach he was still trying to drag his love onto, tears forming in his amethyst eyes from both strain and fear, clutching the saturated teen protectively to his chest.

"What happened?" Malik panted out, dropping to his knees on the gritty sand to examine the human Prince Yuugi has cuddling to his body, held in an almost loving embrace. His tanned hand reached out to grab one of the limp pale limbs, almost flinching back from how cold the skin felt, before feeling along the wrist-point for a pulse or positive sign from the younger male; he released a relieved sigh after finding a strong steady rhythm beating under the skin, despite the temperature of the skin. Malik rigorously rubbed his warmer hands over the exposed flesh of the boy, hoping to heat up as much as he could before anything got worse.

The young merman watched the tame blonde, noticing Mariku coming to a stop behind his crouching partner, shaking the blanket out in preparation while observing with keen eyes, his gaze drifting over to Yuugi for an excuse. "I'll explain soon, I promise. Please, help him first though." He couldn't help the begging tone in his voice as he asked the older two above him, too focused o getting Atemu out of the cold waters.

Sighing in exasperation as a twisted way to externally show his concern, Mariku pushed the other conscious land-walker gently off to the side while he knelt down onto one knee, laying the blanket flat near the one in Yuugi's arms. He easily lifted the slumbering teen onto it, waving away Malik's question of if he needed assistance with a grunt and rolling of shoulders in a polite way. Mariku folded the great excess of the blanket around the limp form, tucking loose ends and edges skilfully into one another, pushing his body into a standing position once finished. His knees bent his body down, as he gently lifted the burrito-bundled human into his arms, raising his body again, situating his bundle properly before heading towards the house.

Knowing for sure that Atemu was going to be safe, Yuugi carefully pushed himself backwards into the deeper waters, as he could already feel himself beginning to dry up slightly from being above for too long. He submerged his entire body under the glimmering liquid, releasing the feel of the water skimming over his skin and rehydrating it and his scales. Malik had already made his way over to the pier, sitting on the wood Indian-styled, watching his amethyst-eyed friend glide through the water towards his direction.

"So, now do you wanna explain what exactly it was that happened which led to you showing up in front of my house with an unconscious male human?"

Yuugi perched his crossed arms onto the pier next to Malik's legs, his chin resting on the wet limbs as his wet golden bangs draped over his face, the rest of the wet mess sticking to any part of skin it could cling to. He sighed at the memories of what he had witnessed happen, his eyes dulling to a darkened orchid shade and lips pulling down at the corners. The teenager briefly explained in a broken faded voice the events of the day before, not wanting to linger on too many of the details from how fresh the incidents were and how distressing the entire period was. It was also because he had no idea how Malik, or even Mariku when he found out, would react to the whole truth of Atemu being the prince, now ex-royal if that mattered.

"And that is all I'm going to tell you for now Malik, so don't pester me any time soon for anything else in regards to it all," Yuugi warned, his eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare aimed at said blonde, who responded by raising his flat-opened hands in the air in a defensive position. "At least not until either I or him are ready to tell you."

"Alright, alright. Jeez, I get it," he laughed, amused at how the glare just didn't completely look like a glare on his face, before his demeanour turned serious, lavender eyes staring into Yuugi's own violet. "The only thing I don't get, if you don't mind me asking, is, why?" From the confused look on the young mermans face as he tilted his head, Malik smiled at the adorable expression while he expanded his question. "Why did you save him from drowning, or just not leave him somewhere else for others to find him?"

Chuckling at the query, Yuugi's face softened as a loving smile lit up his face. Licking his lips to re-wet them, he opened his mouth to explain his reasoning when a noise interrupted the conversing duo, drawing their attention to the path leading towards the house. "Still alive, are you?"

Violet locked into burning crimson, unable to glance away for any reason. Relief and happiness flowed through the mer-teen's entire being at seeing his human awake, seeming to be undamaged in any way he could think of. Yuugi could see from the corner of his eye how Malik watched the now conscious teen with curiosity, still trying to determine his friend's reasons but not quite understanding.

A bright smile graced Yuugi's lips, directed solely at Atemu, causing a vibrant blush to emerge over his darker cheeks and spread further; the sane flaxen-haired male sitting by his side on the wooden foundation couldn't help but laugh gaily at the reaction which was so easily noticeable from the distance they both were at. The wet ex-royal uncrossed one of his resting arms and raised it in the air above him, enthusiastically waving it to and fro while his other arm and flickering tail under the waters kept his upper body suspended above the waves, keen amethyst observing the blush on the other to darken and continue growing.

"I saved him," Yuugi began in a gentle tone, watching Mariku carry Atemu into the safe and warm confines of the house, before turning to his other friend that had twisted his head back around at the words, the smile on his face toned down into something tender, honesty radiating off of him. He stared directly into Malik's lavender eyes to ensure his words got through, not wanting unnecessary problems, "because I love him completely."

A pleasant chuckle emerged from a grinning mouth as the blonde answered with his own happiness for his friend. "Ah." He lifted his left arm and placed his tanned hand on Yuugi's damp shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze to the limb. "Fear not then, little Yuugi," he swore, his tone light but firm to show how serious he was with his words. "Both Mariku and myself will look after your lover for as long as is needed."

The ex-royal prince closed his shimmering eyes in gratitude as his head bowed. "Thank you, dear friend," was all he needed to say; no pointless words were needed to be voiced out loud, what with how great their friendship was.

He pushed his upper body away from the drying wooden planks, watching Malik as he stood from his sitting position, before diving back under the cool water, charting his course back towards the merfolk kingdom. He needed to find the one person he could trust, and most likely beg for their help for his plan to work properly.

- O -

"Yuugi! Oi, brat!"

Halting his motions just before reaching the farthest boarder of the kingdom of the mythical sea folk, said mer-teen glanced behind himself around the deep waters in search of the person the calling voice belonged to, completely missing the white blur heading towards him until it was too late. "Oof!'

Pristine white arms locked themselves in a death-grip around Yuugi's neck, causing his head to have been pulled almost motherly into the white-haired male's chest, the ex-royal's limbs flailing to get free from the choking embrace before giving up. A larger, tanner hand landed on the hugger's pale shoulder, skin shades contrasting greatly yet not clashing. "Let him breathe, Ryou. You'll choke him at this rate."

Yuugi could only stay limp as the arms trapping his body unwound with reluctance, only to be held at arm's length by the same set of hands, to sets of eyes carefully scrutinized him. "Where have you been?" The ex-prince couldn't help the instant flinch his frame gave from the shrillness emitted from the more polite albino while the other just glared harshly, his usual russet-coloured eyes having turned almost black from his anger.

While similar in some aspects, Ryou and Bakura were completely different to each other in both personality and appearances. Ryou was quiet, almost timid one who didn't know him could say, yet he could stand firm when those he cared for were in need, almost scaring the ones he stood strong against to turn and flee in fear when the occasion called for it. His appearance hid his more sinister personality from those that underestimated him, reaffirming his lightness with his wide chocolate doe eyes set in soft facial features, framed by soft, pure white hair that when not floating by the currents fell passed his shoulders. His upper body was slim, little muscle showing on his frame while his tail shimmered a pale grey that almost gleamed silver when shafts of sunlight glistened against the scales.

Bakura, on the other hand, was loud, outspoken and brash, quite so to the point where he didn't care about anyone else and what they said about him personally, but once someone managed to befriend him, he was loyal. Deep down, to those he truly cared about, he was gentle and honest with his actions and words and swift to rush to their aid no matter the situation. Although his hair was also a shade of white like his lover, it was thicker and more wild, ending just below his chin with the tips coloured in a blood red-black shade, making his own rust-brown eyes stand out. His skin was tanner than Ryou's own creamy white hue, stretched from the muscles formed over the years, marred with two long claw marks scarring the length of his back from his right shoulder to his left hip, and teeth marks from a shark lingering in white broken lines on his left upper arm. Bakura's own tail glistened its own deep, rich grey, sporting another scar near the fin with a few of the scales missing, unable to grow back.

But with how different the two were, Ryou and Bakura were the perfect match for each other, neither willing to the other go for any reason. And it was because of their love that they were shunned by their kind in the city, forcing them to live on the outskirts of the great underwater kingdom.

"I'm sorry," Yuugi began, glancing between both Bakura and Ryou with worry in his eyes. "I wasn't intentionally meaning to scare you like this. I just..." The violet-eyed teen paused, looking down as he considered his next words carefully. "Something truly important to me has happened and there's just someone I need to now go and see."

Both of the albinos peeked at one another simultaneously, an amused smirk sported on Bakura while Ryou graced a tender smile, before turning back to their slightly blushing friend whose head was still lowered. The smaller of the couple grasped one of Yuugi's hands in both of his, tilting the younger's head upwards to peer at his face. "You found him, didn't you? Your human that you love with all of your heart." A nod was his only answer, the youngest merman too embarrassed to give a decent verbal answer.

Bakura released a loud echoing laugh as he gave a pleasant slap on Yuugi's back, his free hand lacing Ryou's slim fingers within his own. The tri-coloured mer-teen let out a slight groan from the suddenness of the action, playfully glowering at the older of the two, while Ryou giggled at the sight. "Good on ya, squirt," the tanner on congratulated, proud that his friend had finally been giving the opportunity to be with his life-partner. "You're finally gonna be a man."

Both petite teens glared at him for the comment, with his lover whacking him over the head strictly. While Bakura held the abused spot, Ryou turned back to his waiting friend, his expression changed to delight. "Go, and find your happiness with him; we wish you the best of luck together." He pulled Yuugi into another hug, this one more gentle with a parting feel to it. "But remember that we will always be here for you should you need us."

Yuugi couldn't stop the tears emerging from the touching heartfelt words from both of his trusted friends. "Thank you," he whispered, voice thick with too many emotions.

The ex-prince gently pushed himself away, a sad by yet overjoyed smile stretched over his mouth as he waved to both of the albinos before swimming towards the direction of the Palace. He noticed how they reciprocated the action back to him, before they too swam away in another path, to leave Yuugi to his quest.

- O -

Large walls and enormous turrets reaching into the above reaches of the life-giving ocean formed together in strong yet delicate outlines to create the Sea Palace, home for many generations to the Royal Family who ruled the underwater folk. The multi-coloured coral and rocks that constructed the building gleamed in the light that had managed to break through to the ocean floor, giving a luminescent feeling effect and a sense of awe.

The inside was no different, if not grander. The walls shimmered in variations of shades, with natural windows and larger openings scattered throughout the palace. Extravagant hangings and artworks decorated empty spaces, some depicting the tales of old from the years of the merfolk.

Nobles freely amongst the rooms and hallways, looking the part of owning the palace and knowing better than everyone else, to which antics the King allowed for the amusement it brought to him every day, making sure that their boundary was not overstepped in regards to himself. Hidden in the shadows and corners were the servants to these snobbish merpeople, downgraded on a daily basis because of their lifestyle living, yet unable to retaliate in any form. Highly trained guards positioned over the entirety of the palace carefully watched and protected the inhabitants of the regal building, yet secretly helped those working when nobles weren't looking; they understood how hard life was for them, and as common merfolk they wished to help out their kin as much as they could.

And it was because of these two co-operating groups that Yuugi was able to sneak into the palace without hindrance. During his time living in the large structure before his ultimate banishment, the then-Prince respected all who worked where they were not noticed, and constantly treated them with kindness on a regular basis. Because of his gentle behaviour in forgetting about the statuses of merfolk, the nobles either ignored the teenager or whispered words of hate and disgust when his father was unable to hear the murmurings.

Once the truth of his love was revealed, the inhabitants split into two directions towards Yuugi; the aristocratic sneered and humiliated the boy, while the guards and workers wished him well with sympathetic glances and promises of help should he ever need it one day.

Upon his silent arrival, the stationed guards immediately took Yuugi through one of the back routes, where those hidden in the shadows helped direct him safely to the study area. It was difficult, as there were times he needed to be in plain view to continue his approach, but upon those instances, scattered patrols helped largely. But, unfortunately, one of those instances wasn't there.

Amethyst eyes peered around the corners of the walls, checking to see if the last hallway he had to cross was empty. No-one showed, giving Yuugi the opportunity to dart the last few metres to reach the large study room's closed doors, for to be interrupted by an intimidating but surprised voice. "Yuugi?"

He stopped in his swim, turning around to be faced with the person. His father stood there before him, royal blue eyes wide in shock at seeing his son for the first time in a while. His mouth opened and closed, trying to think of something to say and break the tension before his eyes narrowed and he became King Takashi. "What are you doing here boy?"

Yuugi met the King's glare with one of his own, not backing down in fear as many others would. His voice turned cold, emotionless as he explained himself. "I am here, sire, to see my grandfather about an important affair that only he can help me with. After my business with him has been finished, you will never see me again, nor I you, my Lord."

He bowed in respect to the figurehead in front of him before turning to the doors behind him, missing the pained expression of a father on Takashi's face.

Entering the large room, Yuugi couldn't help the stare he always gave when entering this room of awe and astonishment at everything. Shelves upon shelves filled with books ranging from subjects stretched along the lengths of the walls, broken by pane less windows to allow bright light in the room to illuminate the area. Desks and comfortable chairs were scattered strategically throughout the large area, while an exotically detailed covering spread across the width of the floor. And it was at one of these tables where his violet eyes landed on the person he had come to see.

"Grandpa!" The teen swam over excitedly to the elder merman that glanced up from his scroll in shock, moving to greet the caller once he recognised who it was. Grandson and grandfather met each other in a tight embrace, happy at seeing each other after so long. Soguroku didn't care about his grandson's preferences; as long as the teen was happy was all that mattered.

The old man pulled away from the younger one as a thought occurred to him, holding Yuugi at arm's length in a strong grip. "What are you doing here? If the guards, or even Takashi, finds out, then-"

He broke off at the teenager's amused laugh. "Don't worry grandpa. Actually, it _was_ the guards who helped me to get in safely, with help from those around the palace shadows. And as for Takashi, he already knows I'm here to see you." A relieved chuckle and gentle slap on the banished teen's shoulder was all the answer Soguroku could give; he always knew his beloved grandson could charm the people around him when he wanted as well as stand his ground firmly.

"As for why I'm here is a bit more serious." Yuugi lost all amusement as he turned solemn, the older merman reciprocating the feeling as he listened intently. "You're the only person I know and trust who would do this for me, and I sincerely wish you can help. I need a spell, grandpa."

Soguroku's aged plum eyes widened and his brows rose under greying spiky hair as he listened to the explanation of why his grandson needed that particular spell. Not many merfolk were blessed with the gift of magick, and some of those who were weren't properly trained in the arts of it. The elder merman had learnt all he could with the gift he was so naturally bestowed with from birth, using it for reasons he deemed worthy to use it on, and he knew he could do the particular spell Yuugi wanted, but in doing so he would forever lose someone important to him. But, who was he to deny the happiness of a beloved family member, especially when that family member used their large amethyst eyes to their full potential against him.

"Alright," he laughed before sighing, "alright. I admit, I'll be upset at losing my only grandson forever, but I'll do it." Yuugi's face shone at the words, a grateful smile breaking out on his face. "For you, I will do it so you may go and find your happiness where it is."

A bone-crushing hug was the teen's answer as he repeatedly murmured his grateful thanks into the elder man's ear. "I love you grandpa," he whispered tearfully, happy yet sad as he too knew that this would most likely be the last time they saw each other.

"I love you too, my wonderful grandson." Soguroku returned the hug with his own gentle one, folding the adolescentinto his last embrace.

- O -

_Such a fluffy family reunion. Hehe. As you could probably tell, the first half of the chapter runs in parallel with Yami in the beginning of Chapter 3, making me have to go back and forth between writing to make sure that there wasn't anything different in regards to the other's point of view. Fingers crossed, eh?_

_Update times should be back on track from now on, after everything is sorted. If you have no idea what I am on about, then the memo is on my deviantArt page under one of the more recent journals. Enjoy and review!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Yami

**Chapter Five - Yami**

The human ex-prince groaned tiredly, rubbing his palm against his crimson eyes as the sunlight entered the room through one of the open windows, blinding the newly-awoken male. He strained his ears to hear if anything could be heard in the rest of the house; listening to nothing but his breathing, Yami surmised that the two blondes had already left the place for their trip into town, realising that they were going to be in need of more supplies for the extra person currently residing in their home.

After the long and relaxing bath the night before and given a couple of sets of Mariku's smaller-sized clothes, which were, as predicted, still a bit big on his thinner, smaller frame, Malik had discussed with Yami how he and his partner would be travelling to the nearest, safest town area in order to get more necessary items and foodstuffs for Yami to be able to live with them comfortably.

"Clothes especially," the tamer blonde had mused, plucking at the pale green baggy material that hung loosely on the teenager, much to his embarrassment if his reed cheeks were anything to go by. Mariku laughing loudly in the background hadn't helped the situation either, until Malik took pity and whacked the crazed male upside the head to shut him up.

They mentioned how they would be leaving early in the morning to start their travel, pronouncing how it would take almost a week there and back if nothing delayed them extensively. The ex-prince was welcome to use whatever was in and around the house to amuse and familiarise himself in a way to make him feel more at home. Mariku stepped in and gave one piece of advice that ended up scaring Yami and turning Malik into a babbling pile of red mush.

"Word of caution - you may want to stay out of our room though." Not much else was needed to be said, but the lecherous expression on the crazy man's face was all that was needed to complete the sentence.

And it was those words that Yami held onto after pushing himself out of the snug bed in the late morning and preparing himself for an interesting day ahead. With his stomach full from a simple breakfast of bread, cheese and eggs, and excess clothing tucked in or rolled up to avoid unnecessary tripping, the teen left the cosy confinements of the house and ventured outside, taking the time to properly admire the scenery.

Lush green grass grew around the perimeter of the building, grown at a right length that it was not considered too long to hide anything dangerous, but short enough to walk barefoot on and feel the soft blades supporting underneath. Tall evergreen trees surrounded the area, closing it off from prying strangers and defending those that resided near them, as well as providing decent amounts of shade and shelter when the days were considered to be too hot or too wet.

To the other way was a wide opening to the shimmering blue ocean, white sand framing the water from the land, that seemed to call and beckon people to dive and swim in its depths of colour underneath the rippling surface. A stable light brown wooden dock stretching out from the stable land into the calm ocean blue was the only thing that broke the natural image that presented itself to those lucky enough to have found it.

And it was to that platform that Yami set his path towards.

Settling himself down comfortably on the dry sun-baked wood, he rolled the legs of his borrowed pants higher so they reached to above his knees comfortably, revealing his tan, yet pale-skinned legs before submerging limbs into the refreshing water. He idly swung his feet to and fro, relishing in the feeling of the liquid gliding through his toes and swirling around the skin, his mind wandering back to the day's events before, just before he was carried through the door to the house, an action that still caused a dent in his pride slightly.

_'Yuugi_.' Yami thought back to the boy he saw yesterday in the water that looked so much like him. but yet so different at the same time. Crimson eyes dimmed to a faded red, staring out across the ocean at nothing in particular while his mind drifted away, causing him to get lost in thought. He was, in fact, so deep in thought that he did not notice the object taking up his mind had shown up just in front of the teen's still swinging feet, making no noise as he emerged from the cool waters.

"Gyaah!" Yami yelped loudly, echoing around the area, throwing his hands up in defence as he was brought out of his musings from splashes of cold water. Shocked garnet glanced behind him, trying to spot his attacker, yet seeing no-one there. The ex-prince's attention turned back in front of him to the ocean as laughter, chiming like melodic bells, resonated from that area. A smile spread out across Yami's face at the scene. "Yuugi!" There, in the slightly warmed-up water from the rising sun, was the smaller teenager, one hand covering his mouth to smother the escaping laughter, amethyst eyes twinkling with uncontainable amusement. Wet hair stuck to his face, with strands beginning to rise back to place from drying.

As is the way with laughter, the dryer teen sitting on the splattered wood couldn't help but release his own voice of laughter, joining in with the released peals Yuugi finally gave.

Using his lithe arms, the paler teen swam his way over to the dock, Yami watching with ecstatic maroon eyes, before widening in amazed surprise at what he saw when the other pushed his upper body out of the water to sit beside the older one. He didn't have legs! Instead, he had a... a... a...

"A tail?" he breathed out, eyes locked onto the appendage, watching as the fin was raised out of the ocean and back in, as a friendly wave. _'I never would have imagined that such a beautiful creature would have...'_ The human ex-prince looked up into Yuugi's nervously smiling face, awaiting for acceptance from the other. _'But in all reality, there isn't much all that different about who we are._'

Clearing his throat with a simple cough, Yami turned his body to properly face the mermaid in a better position that was less awkward. "I want to thank you for what it was that you have done." At the curious tilt of the teen's head to the left and the eyebrows drawn together in confusion, the crimson-eyed teen elaborated while internally musing at the adorable expression made by him. "For saving me from dying after being thrown into the seas."

Yuugi blushed brightly and adverted his gaze, finding his glistening sapphire scales to suddenly be interesting. "I-It was nothing Atemu, really. I saw you drowning, a-and, um, realised you needed help."

Surprised that the mermaid knew his true name, the older teen stretched one hand out, using a slightly curved finger to gently lift Yuugi's head to stare into his orchid orbs. "My friends call me Yami. I would very much appreciate it if you did the same." His voice was low, almost a murmur as he got lost in the royal jewels framed in thick black lashes.

"Yami," the other whispered, his blush getting darker as a small smile graced his face.

_'So cute_,' Yami thought at the reaction, a smirk working its way onto his lips. Curious as to what other reactions he could garner out of the younger male, the human decided to tease him in a friendly manner.

Leaning his torso back, head tilted backwards in order to gaze at the sky without cringing his neck, he stretched his arms out behind him to rest against for support, his right hand purposely placed over Yuugi's adjacent left limb. The action caused the mer-teen's fading blush to reappear quickly, making Yami's smirk to widen, only to soften as Yuugi turned his covered hand over, ending up being palm-to-palm with the warm hand, easily threading their fingers together intimately.

He gave the hand clasped with his a gentle squeeze, feeling the gesture be returned delicately. "You know, I always thought that seafolk, like yourself for example, were always beings of fantastical myths, found only in our tales of old and depicted in images of great design." He tipped his head to the side, glancing over to Yuugi out of the corner of his crimson eyes, noticing how the other was peering at him intently, a fond sort of smile gracing his lips. "Yet here I am, talking directly to one that willingly saved my life from being forever claimed by the sea's clutches."

He gave a humourless laugh at that, pushing his body forward to stare into the swaying waters, detangling his fingers from Yuugi's as his arms rested against his bent knees. Yami's eyes darkened to a burgundy, his posture slouching depressingly as his mind ran over the events he had gone through just the day (Was it a day? How long had he been in the ocean for?) before, remembering the reason as to why the townspeople decided he had needed to die without having a say into it all.

Yuugi, noticing the change of demeanour in the human, understood the reason as to why; he didn't like it and wanted to free Yami from the gloomy clutches that wound through his mind. Shifting his body to face Yami more, the mer-teen reached over and grabbed his right hand with both of his, holding it delicately as if it would shatter in an instant. Having gained the red-eyed teenager's full attention, the ex mer-prince raised the appendage to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the top of the curled fingers, tender amethyst locked onto burning crimson. "The past is the past, and the future holds many wondrous mysteries for those willing to let it go."

Pulling his lips away from the hand, Yuugi smiles at the surprised expression now on Yami's face, hand still clasped almost protectively within his own. "Both Malik and Mariku will look after you well, if you will let them do so. They tease, but mean well by it so don't let anything they say offend you in the slightest. But basically, if you treat them right, they will do the same to you in return."

Amazed at the honest sincerity of the words, Yami lifted his left hand and cradled the mer-teen's cheek, causing the other to lean into the hand and nuzzle the palm. Crimson eyes darkened slightly from passion as Yuugi's name was whispered with adoration, locked onto the shimmering amethyst that peered deep into his very being, before a slimmer of light glinted off something reflected clutched in the younger one's hand. His expression changed to one of inquisitive curiosity at realising it was a small vial of colourless shimmering liquid trapped in the glass.

"Don't worry about that for now." Yami drew his gaze back up to Yuugi, realising he had been caught at staring at the object. "You'll find out soon enough; I just need to talk to Malik first about important matters." At the raise of an eyebrow from the human, the younger one hurriedly continued, laughing slightly. "It's nothing bad! Honestly, don't worry. Please?"

Debating the idea, Yami couldn't help but release a defeated sigh, nodding his head in acceptance to the request. Gazing back at Yuugi's face, a small challenging yet friendly smirk back on his face, he decided to ask one last question. "So, you are definitely not going to tell me?"

Chimed laughter came as his reply as the mer-teen slightly tilted his head backwards, yet still kept eye-contact with the other. "This," he began, motioning to the tightly clasped bottle with his now free hand, "is my little secret to know, and for you, dear Yami, to wait for." He sent a mysterious yet flirtatious wink to the human, a coy sort of smile playing around his lips.

Yami, on the other hand, couldn't stop the surprised expression on his face from Yuugi's actions. Staring straight into purple with his own wide crimson, he couldn't help but recognise the faint twinkling of amusement lurking in the orbs. He released a humoured bark of laughter, observing how Yuugi's demeanour changed to happiness. The human tackled the younger backwards, fingers dancing playfully along his side, tickling anywhere he could reach.

Double sets of peals of laughter echoed around the area as the two playfully fought one another, with Yuugi losing the war. Feeling he indeed had the upper hand, Yami paused his assault, panting for breath, a large smile plastered on his face, seeing the one under him in the same situation. All he could do was stare, admiring the innocent beauty of the mythical teen before a splash of water cascaded over him, drenching his figure completely in the ocean liquid.

A quick glance down revealed the culprit for the action - a single blue fin that was gently flicking in and out of the water. A look back up into Yuugi's smiling face was all the answer he needed before collapsing in a fit of laughter. Yami felt his body being pushed to the side as the playful mer-teen gracefully dove back under the sea, re-emerging a moment later, an expression on his face saying _chase me, play with me_.

Yami took up the friendly invitation after another 'innocent' drenching of water from the tail, plunging himself under the surface to start a simple game with his newfound companion of his.

- O -

_Some fluffy fluffness for you all, which I hope you all enjoyed._


	6. Chapter 6 - Yuugi

**Chapter Six - Yuugi**

During the week in which Malik and his slightly insane partner were gone for, stocking up again on what they needed for the extra person living with them, Yuugi had spent his time in the presence of Yami when the older one was by the water. Usually whole days would pass over them without noticing, splashing and swimming in the ocean, or mostly just by sitting on the pier side by side, learning more about each other. More often than another would find them holding onto the other, be it around the waist or a simple act clasping each other's hand between themselves.

During the times of touching through their linked hands, Yami would sometimes glance curiously to the mer-teen's clenched fist, staring at the small vial, but not getting an answer when he asked about it. All Yuugi would do was smile gently, if not slightly mysteriously, and tell the older one that knowledge comes to those who waited, thus causing Yami to shake his head and laugh in his baritone voice, with the bell-like chimes from his companion joining in right along.

Though he enjoyed his time with the human, Yuugi never left the vial that Soguroku gave to him out of his sight, preferring to keep it close to him; when situations did come for the ex-prince to relinquish his hold over the glass bottle, he hid it in a small underwater cove under the dock, where only he could find it, making sure it was safe when he couldn't watch over it. For his plan to work, the younger teen had to wait for Malik to once again return first and gain his approval of the whole thing. The tri-haired mythical teen was confident of the answer, but too cautious to risk the chance that was presented to him; besides, Yuugi really didn't wish to impose onto both Malik and Mariku if they couldn't help willingly.

Come the end of the week found once again the human and merfolk seated on the edge of the dry wooden planks that made up the pier, their lower limbs dangling lazily into the cooling waters. Both amethyst and crimson silently watched the burning sun settling down, shining its last rays across the glittering waves and changing the sky from blue to a fiery orange-red as it sunk behind the horizon. Hands were held between them, fingers interlocked in an unbreakable embrace, finding comfort from the skin-on-skin contact they shared. Yuugi's head was tilted to his left, easily resting on Yami's offered right shoulder with the gentle weight of the older teen's head leaning on top of his own.

They had sat in silence for some time, their conversation dwindling down as the sounds of nature called out to them to listen; not that they minded in the greatest anyway. They enjoyed the presence of each other, and the natural sounds changed the atmosphere to one of another unnameable type that they both greatly enjoyed.

"Yuugi! Hey, Yuugi!"

Reluctantly lifting his head from its comfortable resting place, said mentioned teen glanced around the area in search of the one who called out his name. The mer-teen noticed out of the corner of his orchid eyes that Yami was doing the same, just as surprised (and possibly annoyed, Yuugi wasn't sure) at the sudden vocal interruption to the area.

"Ah, look! Yami's with him too!"

Malik stood at the edge of the surrounding forest, one arm raised above him and waving enthusiastically to and fro, his other arm carrying wrapped packages carefully gathered so as to not fall. His life-partner stood just behind the excited blonde, rolling his narrow lavender eyes in fond amusement over Malik's cheerful antics. Boxes and parcels, also wrapped, were carefully stacked in his own arms, with a full bag attached to his back. Both had mud stains lining the bottom of their cloaks and pant hems, with other smaller smears splattered further up, yet neither one of the pair seemed to care; with Malik's smile being infectious, it appeared that the both of them enjoyed the more natural way they looked.

Lifting his free hand, Yuugi returned the keen wave with one of his own, arm swinging back and forth over his head as he smiled brightly at seeing his friends return safely from their trip. The slightly darker teen next to him reciprocate the action on a smaller level, raising his hand simply in a greeting motion. His own lips were stretched in a grin at the sight of the two. "Are they always like that?"

Giggles to his right drew his attention back to the mer-teen. "Pretty much."

"Heh." Retracting his legs from the cool waters, the older one pushed his body up off the pier to stand, raising his arms and arching his back in a full-body stretch. A grunt escaped his lips as his body realigned back into place. He looked down, staring at Yuugi's upturned face, that was tender and gentle when looking up at the human. "I'll go ahead and let Malik know that you wish to speak to him."

"Thank you," he whispered in return, grateful at the generous act, staring at Yami who had yet to move from his spot. His amethyst eyes watched as the taller male knelt down next to Yuugi's side, a slightly tanned hand reaching out to gracefully cup his chin gently. An uncontainable gasp was emitted as warm lips lovingly kissed his cheek, lingering feather-tip like against the flushed skin, whispering a tender "sweet dreams" for only Yuugi's ears to hear.

Yami stood back up and turned on his heel, making his way towards the curiously watching blondes standing by the house, who couldn't hide yet the knowing grins across their faces.

Still perched on the wooden pier, Yuugi held a trembling hand to his blushing cheek, attempting to contain the kiss placed there, his violet gaze not leaving the retreating figure until it entered the barely-illuminated house, with Mariku trailing behind him. Yuugi's head turned, looking out at the ocean that reflected the dark sky littered with twinkling diamonds in its veil.

'_I definitely made the right choice._' His lips turned up in a fond smile, orchid eyes observing how beautifully the waves that licked his sapphire tail refracted the night sky, making it seem as if the stars moved in an elegant dance with one another. '_And I am glad._'

A cold hand landed on his exposed left shoulder, causing the teen to jump in surprised alarm. Tilting his head, his eyes followed the dark-skinned hand back along the attached arm and stared into the face of Malik, who sported a sly understanding smirk on his mouth. The blush that had receded returned slightly, dusting his cheeks with the colour of red.

Yuugi could feel his nerves start to frizzle at what he was going to ask, but knew that if he didn't do it now, then he most likely never would. A deep breath slightly calmed him down from a nervous bundle down to a manageable point as he turned his upper body around to properly face his bleach-haired friend, Yuugi's arms resting on the wood in front of him supporting his leaning weight.

"Would you - I mean, if not... oh gods." Stammering nervously, the mer-teen lowered his head in embarrassed shame. Why could he not ask just a simple question? And do a trusted friend as well?

Malik, though, must have obviously had an idea as to what the question was supposed to be about, as he let out a pleasant laugh at his friend's panicky antics. "Oh Yuugi, you must know! We would accept whatever decision it is that you choose to make, and gladly welcome you with widely opened arms." Malik moved hand from the shoulder, using two fingers to easily close Yuugi's gaping mouth by pushing his hanging jaw up. "Yuugi will always be Yuugi to us no matter what. What kind of people would Mariku or I be, if we turned away a most beloved friend?"

The pale teenager couldn't stop himself as he flung his body forward, wrapping his thin arms in a tight hug around Malik's shoulders. Tears of relief poured down his cheeks, causing the tanner blonde to end up with a partially wet shoulder, who didn't care about it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Yuugi gratefully murmured his praise over and over through his hiccups, his hand clenching tightly around his treasured vial.

- O -

_I'm pretty sure most of you have guessed by now what that vial is all about in regards to Yuugi. Ah well, not like I was trying too hard to keep it too much of a surprise lol. Anyway, there we go, Yuugi gets the answer he needs to keep moving forward, and more Yami/Yuugi interaction._

_Next chapter, however, is going to cause the rating to be going up. Just in case you are reading this, and are not interested, or old enough, to be reading those kinds of rated scenes. I figured I should just let you all know now instead of in the next chapter._

_Also, I will have a poll going on which story I'll be working on once __**'FTL'**__ is completely done, which will be soon with only a couple of chapters left. Your opinion would be great in deciding the matter, as I'm stuck between the two choices of __**'It's Only Forever'**__ and __**'Take a Dance With Me'**__._


End file.
